Le killer: Trahir ou être trahis
by two-K
Summary: Ibiki invente une nouvelle torture qui se transforme en jeu. Une seule question reste, quand tout le monde doit tuer tout le monde en qui peut on encore avoir confiance ? Humour et rigolade.


**Résumé :** Lieu: Konoha. Nouvelle torture: le killer. Problème: Quand on ne sait pas d'où vient la menace et qu'on doit surveiller ses amis

Ibiki s'ennui et invente une nouvelle torture qui se transforme en jeu. Une seule question reste, quand tout le monde doit tuer tout le monde en qui peut on encore avoir confiance.

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Parodie/Humour

**Disclamer:** rien n'est à nous, ni les persos ni le jeu.

**Ceci est une fic en coécriture entre Neko-gals et Soleeiila, si vous êtes tordu, un minimum sadique et que vous appréciez l'humour ( le notre bien sûre ) alors cette fic devrait vous plaire.**

**_En italique les pensées des personnages._**

_**Le Killer, trahir ou être trahis.**_

I. Les règles du jeu

Dans une salle de torture aménagé dans les sous-sols de la tour de l'Hokage, une ombre se tenait courbé sur ses papiers. Elle releva la tête et lança un soupir aussi sonore que trainant, il observa la pièce sous tous ses angles, essayant de trouver une occupation interessante avant de soupirer de nouveau.

_C'est bien joli la paix, mais depuis la signature des traités je me fais bien chier. C'est vrai quoi plus personne à torturer. Les grincements de dents, l'odeur du sang et de la peur, les larmes et les gémissements. Je me souviens même plus de la dernière fois où l'on m'a supplié... Ah si hier la serveuse qui m'a implorer de ne pas renvoyer une 18ème fois le plat que le chef avait préparé. On en serait pas là si il savait cuire les spaghettis._

Il se leva et arpenta la pièce avant de se dire qu'il n'était sûrement pas le seul à s'ennuyer autant. Il passa donc l'heure suivante à imaginer un moyen de se distraire. Il releva finalement la tête un sourire machiavélique suspendu aux lèvres.

* * *

" Shikamaru t'as reçu du courrier !!!!"

Le sus-nommé leva difficilement un sourcil et sachant que sa mère lui briserait les tympans tant qu'il ne daignerait pas descendre, il se décida à se traîner lamentablement dans le salon où sa mère lui tendit une enveloppe. Cette dernière avait manifestement déjà été ouverte puis grossièrement refermé de façon soit disant discrète.

" Alors c'est quoi ? "

_Attends je l'ai pas encore ouverte et pourquoi tu poses la question alors que tu l'as déjà lu._

" Galère. "

Il entreprit ensuite de décacheter avec lenteur sa lettre.

Félicitations !! Tu fais partie des heureux élus à avoir été séléctionné pour participer au Killer. _Pourquoi je le sens mal ce machin_

Le Killer est un jeu simple, comme pour nombres de tes camarades, je joint à cette missive une fiche représentative de ta prochaine cible. _Tsunade sait vraiment plus quoi inventer pour rendre une mission plus attrayante._

Tu dois savoir qu'en ce moment même, l'un de tes camarades t'as pour cible. _Galère pourvu que se soit pas Ino._

Ta mission est de tuer **fictivement** ta cible pour pouvoir ensuite récupérer sa propre mission et essayer de tuer le plus de monde possible tout en restant en vie bien sûre. Le gagnant sera le dernier survivant.

Bien sûre ce jeu n'est pas obligatoire. A titre indicatif la liste des participants se trouve à la salle des missions. Ce serait dommage de passer pour un lâche. _L'honneur trop fatiguant, tant pis je passerais pour un lâche._

Manière de tuer:

Bombe ou pistolet à eau

Bombe fictive

Empoisonnement ( Aliment, Air, Toucher (minimum cinq secondes de contact))

Sarbacane

Antrax

Animaux venimeux (faux)

Tranchage de gorge au marquage de stylo

Dessin de tête de mort sur le corps

Duel décidé à l'amiable (redition)

Piège à retardement ou non

**PS:** Si vous êtes tués par votre cible, cette dernière aura cinq minutes de répis où il vous sera interdit de l'attaquer

Participants:

Kurenai

Genma

Neji Hyûga

Shino Aburame

Sakura Haruno

Naruto Uzumaki

Hinata Hyûga

Asuma

Ino Yamanaka

Anko Mitarashi

Jiraya

Shikamaru Nara

Lee Rock

Gai Maïto

Iruka

Shizune

Tenten

Kankurou Sabaku

Kakashi Hakate

Choji

Sai

Sasuke Uchiwa

Kiba Inuzuka

Tsunade Hokage

Hanabi Hyûga

Yamato

Temari Sabaku

Gaara Sabaku

En cas de dommage collatéraux, la mort n'est pas comtabilisé.

_C'est quoi ce truc de merde, il croit vraiment que je vais participer ?_

" Alors mon chéri, c'est quoi ? "

Shikamaru lui lança un regard indiquant clairement ses pensés_: Elle me prend vraiment pour un con là. Typique des femmes, hypocrites et calcutrices. Elle ouvre mon courrier et elle me demande ce qu'il y a dedans._

" Toute façon j'y participerais pas."

" Shikamaru Baïta (Abruti ) Nara !!!! "

_Galère pourquoi mon grand-père avait un nom aussi..._

" Pour l'honneur de notre clan et en tant qu'héritier, tu te dois de te battre pour gagner ce jeu. "

" Pas envie. C'est marqué l'honneur est facultatif. "

" Repriser tes chaussettes, laver tes caleçon, te faire tes repas, pour moi aussi c'est facultatif."

Tout en continuant d'égréner ses menaces elle se dirigea vers la cuisine avant de faire demi-tour et de lui asséner le coup fatal avec un sourire.

" Au fait, Ino m'a demandé des photos de toi bébé, ça tombe bien je viens juste de retomber sur les photos de tes premières fois sur le pot. J'étais tellement fière que je t'ai pris sur toutes les coutures."

_Typiquement féminin, toujours à masquer leurs menaces avec des sous-entendus._

" Bon galère ok."

Sa mère se rapprocha de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire maternel très fière et supérieur. Shikamaru retira le dernier papier de l'enveloppe qui contenait la description de sa cible.

**Sexe masculin, 31/08/1989, se maquille.**

_Un mec qui se maquille ça laisse trois personnes: Kiba, Kankurou et Gaara. Mais avec la date de naissance ce ne peut être que Kankurou. Rien que d'y penser j'ai mal au crâne. Au moins c'est pas une fille.

* * *

_

**Sexe féminin, 04/07/1981, medic-nin.**

Kakashi reposa le papier de sa cible tout exité.

_Je sens que ça va être marrant ce jeu. Alors voyons voir qui est ma cible. Attends le 4 juillet, ça me rapelle un truc, ah mais oui maintenant je me souviens, je vais bien m'amuser...

* * *

_

Quelques heures plus tard dans un bureau à l'autre bout de Konoha. Shizune reposa la lettre qu'elle avait dans les mains avant de soupirer.

_Il croit franchement que j'ai le temps de m'amuser alors qu'il faut faire toute la paperasse que ne fait pas Tsunade-sama._

Elle entendit des coups frappés à la porte et autorisa le visiteur à entrer. Ce dernier s'avança vers elle et lui tendit une petite pile de dossier.

" Les rapports sur la dernière mission à Kiri. "

_Ah bah bravo, ça fait juste quatre mois de retard._

" Un rapport reemis en moins de six mois, bravo, t'es en progrès Kakashi. "

" J'ai eu une subite inspiration. "

Elle s'empara donc des rapports et commença à les feuilleter mais lorsqu'elle tourna la troisième page, de la fumée s'éleva brusquement et elle se recula par reflexe jusque dans le coin de la pièce. La fumée se dissipa au bout de quelques instants , Kakashi avait disparu et lorsque Shizune se rapprocha du bureau elle reconnu un sceau fumigène sur la page 4 du rapport. Elle s'approcha encore et put lire quelques mots tracés par le ninja copieur.

**Tu es morte, merci de m'envoyer les coordonnées de ta cible par oiseau. **

Kakashi marchait dans la rue tranquillement lorsqu'il entendit un cri.

" KAKASHI T'AS FOUTU LE BORDEL."

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres et il continua sa route, heureux pour la journée. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait.

" Et merde le traité de paix sent la fumée maintenant. "

Elle s'assit sur son siège la tête dans les mains avant de sourire.

_Tu m'enlève une sacré épine du pied quand même.

* * *

_

Plus à l'ouest, dans la demeure Hyûga, deux soeurs étaient sur le point de casser les tympans de leur père.

" Ouais, on va tous les avoir, hein nee-chan, on va s'entraider et on va tous les tuer. "

" Mais les autres aussi sont forts imouto-chan, même les professeurs participent. "

" C'est pas grave, on va les avoir quand même. "

" Oui on va essayer, dis moi qui est ta cible ? "

" Un garçon de ton âge né au mois de mars, spécialiste en infiltration."

" Je vois pas trop qui ça pourrait être, ah si peut-être Saï, je sais pas grand chose sur lui, je demanderais à Naruto. "

" Oh merci beaucoup, et dis moi c'est qui ta cible toi ? "

" Heu un homme de 28 ans et à côté c'est noté, littérature adulte. J'ai pensé à Kakashi. "

Hanabi se pencha sur la feuille de sa soeur et aquiesca en ajoutant.

" De cet âge et avec ce genre d'occupation il n'y a que Kakashi. "

" On commence par Saï d'abord. "

" Non, d'abord par Kakashi ce sera plus difficile. "

" Ok, bon on va essayer de le trouver. "

Hanabi regarda sa soeur étrangement avant de lui demander.

" T'as toujours le pistolet à eau que t'avais gagné à la fête forraine ? "

" Hai. "

_Mais j'ai jamais osé m'en servir. _

" Alors prends le ce sera plus simple pour le tuer. "

Les deux soeurs commençèrent donc leur filature. Elles le suivirent alors qu'il sortait de la boulangerie, les yeux plongés dans son livre obscène. Elles ne le lachèrent pas d'une semelle pendant deux heures avant qu'il ne se stoppe de lui-même, lève les yeux de son bouquin et jette un coup d'oeil à gauche et à droite avant de repartir. Il tourna à l'angle, les deux jeunes filles le suivirent en sautant sur les toits mais se rendirent compte qu'il avait disparu. Elles le retrouvèrent plusieurs fois dans la journée mais le reperdirent aussi vite de vue.

Elles se couchèrent le soir fatigué et frustré. Hinata se tourna vers sa soeur.

" On n'as qu'a s'occuper de Saï, on reviendra sur Kakashi après. "

" Je refuse catégoriquement de me laisser battre par un type qui lit ce genre d'inssanité. Je n'aurais de repos tant qu'on ne l'aura pas tuer. Demain on fera surchauffer le Byakugan. "

Hinata regarda sa soeur avec des yeux ronds d'admiration jusqu'à ce que celle ci ne brise le mythe.

" Nee-chan, je suis fatigué, ça te dérange si je squatte ton lit ? "

Hinata fit de la place à Hanabi qui la rejoint dans un baillement sonore, elle s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

" Atchoum. "

_Ah quelqu'un pense à moi ou alors j'ai du chopper la crève. Pas facile d'échapper au Byakugan.

* * *

_

_Alors voyons voir ma cible, heureusement que Shikamaru participe sinon j'aurais abandonné aussi._

**Sexe féminin, 14/02/1990, spécialiste en herbologie.**

Il n'y a qu'une seule personne dans cette liste qui soit née le jour de la Saint-Valentin. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Choji, ça va être trop facile.

* * *

La team 6 avait rendez-vous pour un entraînement. Shikamaru n'était pas encore arrivé et était sûrement en train de flemmarder quelque part en maudissant sa mère et toutes les représentantes de la gente féminines. Asuma dans son coin fumait cigarette sur cigarette, Choji mangeait ses chips pendant qu'Ino se faisait une joie de l'informer des tout nouveau potin du village.

" Tu savais que Kakashi à killé Shizune hier, il paraît qu'elle était à fond dedans, elle avait déjà préparé tout ses kills et elle s'est faite avoir en beauté, à sa place j'aurais pas aimé, son bureau sent encore le cramé. "

Choji faisait semblant d'écouter comme d'habitude mais peut-être dans l'espoir qu'elle se taise, lui tendit une chips. Ino la refusa immédiatement.

" Oh non, merci ça fait grossir. "

Ino allait repartir dans son délire quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose.

" Choji, depuis quand tu partages tes chips. "

" Moi, mais heu, c'était juste pour te faire taire. "

" CHOJI, t'as essayé de me tuer ! Tu aurais osé me faire ça alors qu'on se connait et se soutient depuis des années. Tu me décois Choji ( technique du chat-potée). Tant que tu ne te seras pas excusé et que tu m'auras pas promis de ne plus jamais faire une chose pareil, je ne t'adresserais plus la parole. "

_Est ce que ce serait vraiment un mal. Mais non c'est mon amie, comment j'ai put penser un truc pareil._

" Oh Ino, pardonne moi, je suis un monstre, je n'avais pas pensé à ta sensibilité. Je te promet de ne plus jamais essayé de te faire ce genre de chose."

_Il me mange dans la main, c'est trop facile. J'adore manipuler les gens, je suis sûre que si je lui demandais il me masserait les pieds. Heu finalement on va oublier l'idée._

Asuma dans son coin essayait de ne pas s'étouffer avec sa fumée de cigarette.

_Mais de quoi il parle, j'ai déjà vu des tueurs en série avec plus de sensibilité. J'ai plutôt l'impression de voir un loup convaincre un cochon de s'enfoncer une pomme dans la bouche avant de sauter dans le four. Quand se sera mon tour de la tuer, j'oublierais pas d'épargner sa si précieuse sensibilité.

* * *

_

Kakashi se trouvait dans une position très délicate, ayant voulu acheter le nouveau Icha Icha paradise il se retrouvait coincée dans la boutique avec les deux soeurs Hyûga qui l'attendaient dehors armé. Pendant qu'il réflechissait à une stratégie, dehors Hanabi et Hinata faisait de même lorsque Maïto Gaï passa dans la rue.

La cadette eu une idée et cria presque à sa soeur.

" Qu'est ce que tu racontes, même Gaï-senseï qui est très fort ne pourrait battre Kakashi-senseï !! "

Le dit Gaï qui avait laissé son oreille traîné, courut à leur encontre, des flammes dans les yeux.

" Comment ça je ne serais pas capable de le battre !! "

" C'est pas contre vous mais malgré votre force vous ne pourriez pas faire sortir Kakashi-senseï de cette boutique et l'immobiliser pendant au moins une dizaine de seconde. "

" Le fauve de Jade de Konoha va vous montrer sa puissance !!! "

Gaï s'élança donc vers la boutique attrappa Kakashi après avoir ravagé le commerce et sortit fièrement montrer son exploit. Hinata en profita pour s'approcher, colla le pistolet à eau contre la poitrine du ninja et tira. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'apprétais à demander sa prochaine cible quand elle entendit un hoquet de stupeur de la part de sa soeur. Elle se tourna donc vers elle.

" Hinata pass moi le pistolet, vite ma cible est juste là. "

L'aînée lui passa l'arme tout en cherchant Saï des yeux. Ne le voyant pas elle tourna de nouveau la tête vers sa soeur mais comprit trop tard en sentant sa poitrine humide. Elle releva les yeux. Et oui sa soeur l'avait trahi.

" Désolé Nee-san je t'aime bien mais t'étais ma cible. Règle n° 417 du code des ninjas : n'avoir confiance en personne. Même pas en sa famille, chère soeurette. "

Hinata déglutit difficilement elle avait dans la bouche le goût amer de la trahison fraternelle.

Hanabi sourit ensuite à Kakashi et demanda

" Je voudrais connaître ma prochain cible maintenant s'il vous plaît ? "

**Sexe masculin, 04/05/1980, descendant d'un kage**

Ca ça risque d'être moins facile.

_A suivre..._

**Alors petite explication. Le killer est jeu qui à été organisé dans notre lycée, de nombreux en sont librement ou complètement inspiré. Organisez ça près de chez vous, vous allez vous éclatez.**

**Danger: Peut provoquez divers effet secondaire ( paranoïa, trahison, schizophrénie,...)**

**En espèrant que vous avez aimé lire autant que nous on s'est éclaté à l'écrire. Le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici deux ou trois semaines.**

**Rappel : Les cibles ont été distribués par le hasard, aucun favoritisme n'a été effectué même pour le nom du gagnant.**

**Two-k**

**Ps:On a commandé pleins de reviews au père-noël, merci de l'aider, il a déjà beaucoup de boulot.**


End file.
